


we might be made of scars, but we'll be alright

by firewoodfigs



Series: Royai Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Blind Roy Mustang, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ishbal | Ishval, Ishval Civil War, Post-Promised Day, Royai Week, Young Royai, roy burns her back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodfigs/pseuds/firewoodfigs
Summary: They're made of scars. Riza, especially, has scars everywhere - on her neck, her back, right down to her very soul. But Roy's always been there to make her feel better through every single one of them.(for royai week 2020, day 3: old wounds)
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Royai Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783309
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	we might be made of scars, but we'll be alright

**Author's Note:**

> _“This one had it coming, this one found a vein  
>  This one was an accident, but never gave me pain  
> This one was my father's, and this one you can't see  
> This one had me scared to death  
> But I guess I should be glad I'm not dead"  
> \- Stone Sour, Made of Scars_

**i.**

Lieutenant Hawkeye traces the long scar on the back of her calf idly as she changes out of her military uniform. It’s coloured a faded, nostalgic pink, and it reminds her of the innocent childhood that she shares with the Colonel. 

She’d gotten it from a bad fall when she was only twelve, and her father’s apprentice had been terribly worried when he witnessed her limping back home. He had rushed over immediately with a first aid kit in hand, before propping her gently on the couch as he pleaded with her to let him take care of it.

It was hard to say no to such an earnest face like his. Having already suffered enough from the long walk back home, Riza wanted nothing more than to rest at that point. Eventually, she relented, though with a hint of distrust. 

Because they weren’t even friends then, and what business did he have being so nice -? 

“It might hurt,” Roy whispered before dabbing the damp gauze pad on her wound. 

Hydrogen peroxide on open wounds, of course, stung like _hell._ But for every wince, every grimace, he’d responded with a soft apology, whispering soothing platitudes as he worked on the gaping wound meticulously to avoid causing her further pain. 

It was the first time Riza had felt a touch so tender and kind. 

Even then, his compassion hadn’t stopped there. After he was done with the bandages he had practically ordered her to bed and appointed himself as head chef despite her objections. 

“You can’t be moving around like that,” he said, ushering her into her room while lending his shoulder for support. He had helped her - much to her abashment, and much to his amusement - onto her bed, before commanding her to stay put while he prepared dinner. She obliged reluctantly, fiddling with her blanket while waiting for him. 

Not too long after, he came back with a bowl of hot stew and a delighted, affable smile. 

“Thank you, Mister Mustang,” she said shyly. 

Roy frowned. “Please don’t call me that. Just… just call me Roy?” 

She politely refused, telling him that it would be terribly inappropriate to do so, but something between them had changed. Any tension that might have existed previously was beginning to dissolve, and Riza was starting to treat him less like the plague.

Sensing this, Roy continued to stay by her side despite her proverbial disinclination for small talk, hoping to finally befriend the introverted blonde. 

Over dinner, then, he’d regaled her with tales of his unfortunate misadventures with alchemy when he first started out and silly jokes that he often made with his sisters. In turn, she had reciprocated with reserved laughters and hunting mishaps of her own and a budding trust. 

In the end, the injury became an insignia of when her loneliness ended, and when their friendship started. 

**ii.**

Then, of course, there were the scars on her back that contained deadly secrets, prolix poems and meaningless apologies. To an alchemist, the intricate, complex array might have been beautiful. A transfiguration of sorts, even. 

To Riza, though, it was nothing but disfiguration in its purest, most unadulterated form. Engraved within were memories of pain and abuse and estrangement, and she would have honestly appreciated being able to live without a daily reminder of those. 

He had known he was dying, even before Roy returned from the military, and had called this his parting gift. To her, to an apprentice worthy of its power, to the world. _Donatio mortis causa._

Riza thought it was the furthest thing from a present - it was her father’s curse to her, and it would haunt her even after his death. 

And when he’d finally passed… Riza had been terrified to show it to Roy. 

It wasn’t so much that she didn’t trust him, but - would anger consume him at the realisation that her father had done this to her? _God forbid_ \- would he think of her as ugly, marred? Would he still think of her as _desirable_? 

But he was the chosen one; the one that her father had deemed worthy of learning flame alchemy. Ultimately, her desire to assist his goals, his wonderful dreams and ambitions for the future and for the country had outweighed whatever trivialities that might have deterred her from doing so. 

With trembling hands, thus, she had unbuttoned her cardigan to reveal the array to him. He’d been speechless. There was a silence that lingered in the thin, dusty air of the Hawkeye manor, but before it could persist he had crossed the distance between them in two long strides. 

“Riza,” he whispered. Her hands weren’t the only ones trembling - his hands were, too. She felt it when he rested them on the planes on her back, tracing the grooves of her spine reverently, affectionately. 

The trembling hadn’t stopped even when he circled his arms around her waist to bring her into a warm embrace. He had whispered apologies onto her shoulder, then. Blamed himself for not being there to stop his teacher, her father, from doing this to her, for leaving her alone to deal with _this._ It was a sincere apology, unlike the ones inscribed onto her skin. 

Suddenly, the weight on her back had felt a little lighter - perhaps from a burden shared, or from his sweet reassurances. 

Either way, Riza remembers it as the night where her trust in him had developed into full bloom. 

**iii.**

Eventually, though, Riza comes to learn that psychological wounds ached more than physical ones. The latter was temporary, but the former - hell, they were indelible, inescapable. This much was heavily reinforced, at least, by the horrors of war that they had encountered during their time in Ishval. 

She’d told her superior officer that a gun was good, because it didn’t leave the feeling of a person dying in her hands. It was a partial lie. One that she was willing to let slip from her mouth placidly if it meant that she could be by his side and utilise her gun as a tool for protection, rather than murder and war and genocide. 

Because no matter how much she scrubbed her hands after in the sink, she realised that she could never wash away the red on her hands. While the distance between her and her unfortunate victims meant that blood had never fallen on her hands, the entire experience had stained her soul a deep crimson. 

It warped her heart; her conscience and morality, and it was a burden that she - no, _they_ \- would carry to their graves. 

Nonetheless, Riza finds herself sending a short prayer of thanks to any god willing to hear from a wretched sinner like her as she stares at Roy’s peaceful sleeping form. Dreamless slumbers like these were uncommon for the Flame Alchemist, the Hero of Ishval, but it seemed like they were getting increasingly frequent as they progressed along further with the project after the Promised Day. 

(Of course, neither of them had come to forgive themselves entirely. They probably never would - for their burdens and sins and iniquities still remained, and would linger on to their very last breaths.) 

But their work of atonement and reparation had assuaged their consciences somewhat, even if only marginally. Roy, most of all, deserved this brief respite. He’d been working himself to the bone ever since he regained his vision, and she found herself having to play the role of babysitter less and less. 

Riza allows a subtle smile to cross her stern features as she drapes his coat over his tired frame before returning to her paperwork. 

**iv.**

After the war came the burns on her back. They’re splattered across her upper back in irregular splotches of pink; etched with guilt and reluctance and self-reproach. 

To say that asking Roy to burn her back was difficult would be a gross understatement. He had already endured enough, and to ask him to use the power bestowed upon him to burn _even more skin_ was akin to putting him through another round of purgatory. 

Riza was disinclined to repeat his suffering, but she needed it. Desperately. She couldn’t bear the thought of creating another Flame Alchemist, and the array was literally a back-breaking burden. She’d begged him once, twice before he relented. Very unwillingly. 

They’d gone back together to Tobha to do it, back to the now-decrepit Hawkeye estate that held an eerie resemblance to a haunted mansion. In some ways, it was poetically fitting - ending it where it had first begun. The estate bore apparitions of their innocence, their childhood memories, but now it would bear the ghost of flame alchemy as well. 

Riza came to learn, then, that whatever she’d conceived of as pain from having hydrogen peroxide dab at an open wound paled in comparison to fire searing her skin. It took all of her willpower to not scream, but she withheld the urge to do so. Even if it meant biting her lips, digging her nails into her palms until they bled. 

Like he had once done when they were children, Roy was quick to come to her aid. He came with water ice-cold and embraces lovingly-warm; painkillers and repeated apologies and constant reassurances. 

Riza manages to respond to all of this with reminders of forgiveness through her pain. Because for the first time since the needle had met her skin, since the war, she’d felt free. Liberated. 

_Libera me._

Roy had allowed her to be _Riza Hawkeye_ \- her own person, her own being - instead of just the bearer of a lethal, fatal secret that could kill thousands. Despite how much it pained them both to burn her back, she's never been more grateful. 

Had she murmured her thanks, her apologies? Riza’s not quite sure. The memories after are a blur. She only remembers passing out in Roy’s arms and the tender, apologetic kiss on her forehead before unconsciousness had dawned upon her like a comforting blanket to stave away the unbearable pain. 

The cold water falling on her skin in the shower reminds her of his warmth after the flames had died down. Riza can’t help but laugh slightly at the distant memory. 

It’s ironic - Roy lives up to his moniker for reasons more than one.

**v. / vi.**

But none of the scars she’s sustained throughout her life can compare to the ones they’d gotten from The Promised Day. 

The only comfort through all the hell they had endured was probably the fact that they were now lumped together in the same hospital room. Nonetheless, the quiet solitude of night-time is filled with unspoken apologies and unshed tears. It’s unbearable. Roy can feel the guilt radiating off every fibre of her being despite his blindness, despite the distance separating them - 

\- and so he orders his subordinate to come over. 

Hesitantly, Riza complies. She crawls into his bed cautiously, careful not to jostle the wounds on his hands. They mark her failure. Roy was nearly killed before her very eyes, and she’d been powerless to stop it as the sword pierced through his palms. She wants to cry, wants to wail out loud and mourn for his loss of sight, for how useless she had been in the face of it all -

\- but her vocal cords are strained. The only thing that escapes her throat is a soundless sob. Riza forces herself to hold in her tears - _you don’t deserve to cry, no, stop -_ but Roy knows. He knows her like the back of his hand, and so even if she’s temporarily mute he can already _hear_ what she’s going to say; even if he’s blind he can _see_ the tears beginning to glimmer in her ochre eyes. 

With a bandaged hand he carefully finds her face and caresses it tenderly. “It’s not your fault, Riza,” he whispers. 

There’s a wetness to her cheeks now, like it’s raining. “Please don’t blame yourself,” he murmurs. “If anything, all the fault’s mine.” 

As if to reinforce his point, his fingers make their way down - to her jaw, and then to the dressing on her neck. A sigh escapes his lips as he traces the scar underneath, remorse and regret dripping from his fingertips. 

“No -” Riza croaks. _Not your fault, Roy._

“If it’s not my fault, then how could it ever be yours?” 

She’s silent again. There’s so much she wants to say - _I’m so sorry, Roy, I should have been there, should have done something, can you ever forgive me, I was so afraid to lose you -_ but the wound renders it impossible.

Regardless, they’ve always had a knack for understanding each other, even without words or eye signals. 

He searches for her face again, using it to guide his lips to her forehead. “Not your fault,” Roy says once more for added emphasis. His voice is louder than a whisper this time. It’s filled with conviction and relief and affection, and in their close proximity he can’t help but press a chaste kiss on her messy fringe. 

“I was so afraid of losing you, Riza. Nothing scared me more than seeing you bleed on the ground, watching you almost… almost dying.” 

They’re both crying uncontrollably now. 

“But you’re alive, and that’s all that matters. I might never get my sight back, but I have the Hawk’s Eye with me,” he manages to quip through his sobs. “With you by my side, I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine, Riza. As long as we’re together.”

Riza manages a slight nod under his chapped lips, before reaching for his hand to place a gentle kiss on it. It’s a soothing salve to the dull ache underneath and a promise, a vow. _I’ll always be with you, Roy._

Roy retracts his hand to wrap his arms around her, pulling her body to his chest in a tight, haphazard embrace. Riza feels his heart beating against hers, all life and strength and fervor, and she thinks he’s right.

“We’ll be alright, Riza. I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i'm back again with another experiment lol... it's my first time trying out the "5+1 things" tag, but i cheated a little and merged the last two together (Roy and Riza's wounds after The Promised Day) because it was kind of pointless to separate them T_T i hope it worked though HAHA. I'd love to hear any feedback on this! :) 
> 
> also it is 3am and I am unable to grammar LOL I tried to use a mix of tenses to layer between present-day Riza's thoughts and her memories but please hit me up if you spot any errors :"D
> 
> // 
> 
> say hi on tumblr if you're there, i'm firewoodfigs ^_^


End file.
